The primary function of the Administrative Core is to provide centralized staff to unify the Center for Children's Environmental Health Research under the guidance of the Center Director and Associate Directors and to facilitate the coordination of the research projects to fulfill the Center's research goals. In addition, the Administrative Core will establish and manage the External Advisory Committee and coordinate scientific meetings within and outside the Center. The Administrative Core will also assist in the active engagement of the community with Center activities and organize Community Advisory Board meetings. The Administrative Core will support the career development of the New Investigator. The Pediatric Health Specialist, a member of the Administrative Core, will assist with the coordination and integration of scientific projects, and ensure that the scientific results can be translated into clinical and public health practice. Thus, the Administrative Core aims to provide oversight, coordination, and integration of Center Activities. The specific aims of the core are: 1. To assist the Center Director and Associate Directors in coordinating Center administrative and logistic operations; 2. To be responsible for the financial management of the Center, ensuring that all agency and university guidelines are met; 3. To provide a direct liaison with NIEHS, EPA, and other participating institutions; 4. To manage the External Advisory Committee (EAC) and Community Advisory Board (CAB) activities and coordinate their meetings, and to assist in the organization of national and international meetings related to the Center's activities; 5. To track the progress of the Center through progress reports and other documentation; 6. To create and maintain publication, trainee, personnel, investigator address, and equipment inventory databases; 7. To maintain data management including computer and network support across Projects and Cores; 8. To coordinate and monitor the career development for the Faculty Development Investigator, and the training support for students and fellows involved in Center-affiliated research; 9. To provide support for the activities of the Pediatric Health Specialist in coordination and translation; 10. To support community engagement activities to assure a productive working relationship between the community and the Center; 11. To develop a Center resource sharing plan in concert with the Biorepository Core.